galatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Galator Raichera
Galator Raichera is an elf and demi-god, son of the God of Darkness. He possesses the Eysundavar due to his heritage from his father. He is extremely powerful, enough to take on entire armies single-handedly. Background Most of his past remains shrouded in mystery. It is known that he was born nearly 8,000 years ago, as the son of the God of Darkness. When Yoite was warped back in time, he met a teenage Galator, who was much more kind-hearted. Thousands of years later, Galator became part of the Trinity Heroes, which consisted of elite fighters that defended the kingdom. Later, however, it was revealed that Galator was much more powerful than he made everyone else believe. He has also stated that, in the past, he has lost many loved ones. It is also known that, at one point, he built the city of Asgairth, which lies deep in the mountains. He would go on to become a world-known figure, due to his city, deeds, and lust for power. Later on, he faked his death when he became the God of Darkness. He revealed himself after having his son ressurect the Ten-Tails, and became its host. Personality Galator is extremely confident of himself, knowing that he can defeat nearly any opponent. He looks down on those whom he considers "weaklings" who believe they are superior. However, he is not above praising those with talent in battle, shown many times when he admires their attacks. However, he has a dislike of watching mass war, and prefers not to be present on the battlefield when two armies collide. He also has a great sense of pride, shown when he belittles "weak" people for challenging him, and also in his method of battle, which is to use only his weakest attacks at first, then work up to stronger ones as he requires them. However, he has also shown kindness, such as giving condolences to people who have lost loved ones, claiming he has lost loved ones as well. He also has a great love for his family, always having time for his wife and son, should they request for him. He has also been known to love his family so much that, when they get seriously injured, he goes into a berserk demonic state. He has strange common sense, often doing things that only make sense to him, such as carving glyphs in large trees. Appearance Galator is a tall, slim man with pale skin and long black hair that reaches to his back. His outfit consists of a simple black shirt and black pants, along with black shoes. Over this, he usually wear a hooded black robe left slightly open, with loose sleeves that reach below his fingertips. Around his waist, under his robe, he sometimes has a black sash around his waist, which can hold various weapons. As master of the Eysundavar, he always has the Eysundavar active, causing his eyes to have a small, white pupil, while the rest of the eye is solid black. Abilities Galator is considered a god by many people, and has left impressions on kingdoms all over the world. This eventually led him to become decreed a world-class criminal, with a bounty of over 10,000,000 gold in many kingdoms. His former apprentice, Nazu, never witnessed a single wound upon Galator until he took off his shirt, revealing many scars on his back, caused by stabs. He has acquired many kekkei genkai through a combination of blood transfusions and the Tenketsu Tensei. In the past, when Galator was involved in a war against Shadow, Alain, and several others, his power was considered so great that they readied an army of several thousand to attack his city. Taijutsu Due to his Eysundavar, he is a world-class taijutsu user. His Eysundavar allows him to have a 360 degree line of sight around him, as well as see above and below. He can also stimulate his nerves greatly, making the passage of time seem slower to him, noticing their attacks sooner and making reacting easier. In addition, the Eysundavar can detect every bit of energy in the enemy's body, predicting the exact direction theyre going to attack from and what they'll attack with. Ninton (Ninjutsu) Galator has been able to use the Eysundavar to achieve use of all basic nature transformations; Fire Release (Katon), Wind Release (Fuuton), Lightning Release (Raiton), Earth Release (Doton), and Water Release (Suiton). In addition, he can use Shadow Release (Kuraton), Yin Release (Inton), Yang Release (Yoton), and Yin-Yang Release (In'yoton). As master of the Eysundavar, he can use devastating Shadow Release techniques, such as Shadow Release: Malevolent Spears. While using Fire Release, he has been known to use devastating Fire techniques such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, which reduced a forest to ash. Using other Natures, he can produce equally devastating attacks. Using Yin Release, he can create extremely powerful genjutsu, trapping even the most skilled opponents. He also has a seal on his chest, which stores energy for Yin Release: Creation Rebirth, with which he can completely heal himself. Using Yang Release, he has demonstrated the ability to draw life and energy from things nearby to sustain his own life and power. Weapons Galator has been shown to wield a massive variety of weapons. When Galator warped Yoite to Galator's personal dimension, Yoite saw a massive variety of weapons stored away. Two of the weapons primarily used by Galator are the Sword of Darkness and the Bow of Darkness. The sword is jet black and covered in glyphs, and has been shown to rip the soul out of anyone that it cuts. The Bow of Darkness forms its own arrows out the users energy, which can either fly at the speed of sound or explode upon impact. He has also been shown to wield two scythes, both of which have belonged to a Death. One was taken from the corpse of Nazu and Yoite's father, while the other was acquired through unknown means. He can also use the Treasured Tools, which seals his opponent away in a gourd. Kenjutsu With his weapon skills, Galator has shown especial proficiency with kenjutsu, or weapon fighting, as no one is known to have ever landed a hit on him while he wields his weapons. He has displayed great agility and speed while using kenjutsu, as he has been agile enough to kill opponents so fast that no one sees his attack, making it look as if they simply drop dead. Kekkei Genkai Eysundavar Galator has mastered all 15 stages of the Eysundavar, claiming to be immortal once reaching the 15th stage. Using it, he has mastered the 1st stage's ability to see energy. With it, he can detect what the enemy will attack with, easily coming up with a counter. He can also cast extraordinary genjutsu if the enemy looks into his eyes, leading those who have fought him before to know not to look in his eyes, which makes fighting him even more difficult. He also has abilities such as controlling the flow of his energy, telescopic sight, and various summonings. With the 15th stage's "Ultimate Techniques", Galator can summon the Gate of Life (Tenketsu Tensei)''to flow pure life essence into others, sustaining their life when they should be dead. He has also used Universal Order to unmake various things, such as barriers, as well as change the Universe, such as the place a person is standing in. With an unknown stage of the Eysundavar, Galator can bring forth Susano'o, a massive spirit of a skeleton, which serves as a guardian deity. The ribcage of Susano'o has been known to withstand every attack used against him, and with the entire Susano'o, Galator has destroyed a fraction of an army instantly. Futton Galator has shown use of Boil Release ''(Futton), which allows him to exhales a mist that melts nearly anything that it touches. Hontai Hyuzu Though he has not used it, it can be assumed that Galator can use the Body Merge (Hontai Hyuzu), allowing him to merge bodies with others and kill their cells from the inside-out Bakuton Galator has, many times, used the Explosion Release (Bakuton), allowing him to generate an explosion through physical contact with the enemy. Ranton Galator can use the Storm Release (Ranton) to fire guided beams of energy at his opponent, as well as manipulate storm clouds to form a barrier around him. Intelligence Aside from his battle skills, Galator has also displayed high-level intellect, as well as strategic and manipulative skills, shown by his ability to create elaborate plans that span across decades and setting up various pawns by playing with and twisting their own ideals, feelings and goals, in order to aid him through direct or indirect ways. As a battle genius, Galator can identify and counter most forms of attacks almost immediately and he is rarely caught off-guard, at which point he quickly adapts to the situation. This knowledge is extensive, intricate and far-reaching to the point where he has inside awareness to the abilities of historical individuals and creatures. Medical Skills He has been shown to be an adept medic, able to heal various injuries with potions and herbs. In addition, he can channel pure life energy into people use the Tenketsu Tensei, saving them from life-threatening injuries while he heals their wounds. Not only can he heal other, but he has shown the ability to easily heal himself with the Yin Release. List of Known Techniques *Ancient Magic (Gramarye) *Authority of the Gods (Kamui) *Blaze Release: Flame Shield (Enton: Kagutsuchi) *Blaze Release: Magatama (Enton: Magatama) *Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama (Enton: Yasaka Magatama) *Blocking Technique Absorption Seal (Fujutsu Kyuin) *Bringer of Darkness Technique (Kokuangyo) *Boil Release: Corrosion Mist (Futton: Komu) *Character Bind (Jibakujutsu) *Contract Seal (Keiyaku Fuin) *Earth Release: Earthquake Technique (Doton: Jishin) *Enerugi Path (Monehodo) *Explosion Release: Landmine Fist (Bakuton: Jiraiken) *Eysunda Ultimate Technique: Gate of Life (Eysundavar Kinseijutsu: Tenketsu Tensei) *Fire Release: Flame Spewing Technique (Katon: Hosenka) *Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (Katon: Goka Mekkyaku) *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction (Katon: Gouka Messhitsu) *Generic Sealing Technique (Hanyoshi Fuin) *Illuminating Heaven (Amaterasu) *Jiku Path (Gurido) *Kyushu Path (Feriado) *Lightning Release: False Darkness (Raiton: Gian) *Lightning Release: Stream (Raiton: Nagashi) *Maindo Path (Shinako) *Meryoku Path (Revushodo) *Moon Reader (Tsukuyomi) *Planetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei) *Rain at Will Technique (Ukojizai) *Sealing Technique: Nine Phantom Dragons Seal (Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyufujin) *Shadow of the Dancing Leaf (Kage Buyo) *Shadow Release: Malevolent Spears (Kuraton: Jaakuna Yari) *Shokan Path (Kurado) *Soul Removal (Seishen) *Space-Time Barrier (Jikon: Kekkai) *Steam Armor (Joki Yoroi) *Summoning Technique (Basilisk, Cerberus, Demon Army, Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Satori, Shadow Snakes) *Tempest God of Valour (Susanoo) *Temple of Nirvana (Nehan Shoja) *Water Release: Divine Water Dragon (Suiton: Suiryudan) *Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave (Suiton: Bakusui Shoha) *Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder (Raigo: Senjusatsu) *White Rage Technique (Hakugeki) *Wind Release: Pressure Damage (Fuuton: Atsugai) *Yang Release: Strength of Earth (Yoton: Higamekari) *Yin Seal Release: Creation Rebirth (Inton: Sozo Saisei) Quotes *"Hmph... Do you really think you can defeat me with your power...?" (Hmph... Anata ga hontōni anata no chikara de watashi o uchi makasu koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka...?) *"This is the power of the legendary Raichera Clan!" (Kore wa densetsu-tekina Raichera ichizoku no chikaradesu!) *"Do not let someone you love slip through your grasp... or you will regret it the rest of your life." (Anata ga aisuru darekaga anata no haaku o surinukeru sete wa ikenai... Matawa anata wa sore o anata no jinsei no nokori no bubun o kōkai suru.) *"Drown in the despair of this world. It's all pointless." (Kono sekai no zetsubō ni oboreru. Sore wa subete muimidesu.) Trivia *His favorite food is wontons , while his least favorite is hogget . *His hobby is stargazing. *His favorite phrases are "Armour-sleeved single hit", which refers to defeating someone with a single blow, and "The vast lands fertile", which refers to perfect beauty without any artificial elements. Category:Characters